


Detalles

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Se masajea el puente de la nariz y respira hondo, intentando descubrir qué parte de su razonamiento ha fallado porque no entiendo por qué ese ser tan pequeño puede causar tanto caos. Es solo un bebé, por favor, piensa mientras pone los ojos en blanco.Post S4.





	Detalles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/gifts).



> La palabra es pingüino y el fandom Sherlock.

Sherlock se pasa la mano por el pelo, alborotando sus rizos mientras se sienta junto a la cuna de Rosie para intentar que deje de llorar… por enésima vez esa noche.

\- Rosie, te has despertado muy temprano, no has dormido la siesta y has estado toda la tarde jugando. Es imposible que no tengas sueño. Así que, duérmete.

La niña le mira, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los mocos manchándole las mejillas, la cara tan roja que si no fuera Sherlock pensaría que le va a explotar y los labios curvados hacia abajo en un puchero que al detective le parece que ha durado horas. Y cuando cree que tal vez ha conseguido que Rosie entienda que tiene razón, la pequeña suelta un berrido que le hace dar un salto, alejándose instintivamente hacia atrás, y se echa a llorar.

Se masajea el puente de la nariz y respira hondo, intentando descubrir qué parte de su razonamiento ha fallado porque no entiendo por qué ese ser tan pequeño puede causar tanto caos. Es solo un bebé, por favor, piensa mientras pone los ojos en blanco.

Decide ser un poco más enérgico y se levanta, cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos y, durante unos segundos, Rosie deja de llorar, pero en cuanto Sherlock la tumba en la cama, los lloros se redoblan, convirtiéndose en verdaderos berridos capaces de competir con el sonido más desagradable que el investigador haya escuchado en su vida.

Está tan enfrascado en intentar que Rosie no se ponga en pie de nuevo y permanezca tumbada que no escucha la puerta y a John adentrarse en el apartamento hasta que le tiene al lado, apartándole con delicadeza para acercarse a la niña.

Sherlock se aparta, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos cómo John coge a la llorosa niña en brazos y la sostiene contra su pecho mientras se acerca a la estantería a coger un peluche que le coloca a Rosie junto al rostro. Inmediatamente, la pequeña deja de llorar y se abraza al pingüino peludo entre hipidos.

\- Ya pasó, cariño. Ya pasó. Pingu ya está aquí –la voz de John suena dulce y a Sherlock se le calienta algo en el pecho.

Tras un par de minutos en los que la niña parece calmarse, aunque no deja de gruñir como si estuviera regañando a alguien, John deja a Rosie en la cuna. Para sorpresa de Sherlock, la pequeña no rompe a llorar y cierra los ojos, acurrucándose contra el peluche.

En apenas cinco minutos, la respiración de Rosie se ha vuelto regular y la niña está profundamente dormida.

John coge la manga de su batín y tira de él para hacerle salir del dormitorio de Rosie, el que antes era del doctor. Cuando están en el pasillo, John se cruza de brazos y mira a Sherlock fijamente.

\- No me lo digas. Has intentado negociar con ella –no es una pregunta, es una afirmación porque John conoce mejor a Sherlock de lo que nadie le haya podido conocer.

\- No he negociado. Le he expuesto los hechos, pero no me ha hecho caso. Se nota que es tu hija.

John bufa, da media vuelta y se va, dejando a Sherlock solo y bastante desconcertado. Cuando el doctor está en el salón, se vuelve hacia su compañero, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

\- Puede que seas muy inteligente en muchos aspectos…

\- Soy brillante –Sherlock entra en el salón, con un revuelo de seda tras él procedente del batín, y se sienta en su sillón.

\- Eres imbécil, Sherlock –el tono sereno de John, hace que el detective deje de lado su actitud de diva y se ponga serio–. Es una niña de año y medio. No puedes exponerle los hechos y pretender que te haga caso.

\- No paraba de llorar –dice Sherlock como toda respuesta.

\- ¿Probaste a darle su peluche? –Sherlock niega, haciendo que uno de sus rizos acabe sobre su frente.

\- ¿Qué peluche?

\- A eso me refiero. Hace meses que Rosie duerme con Pingu, su pingüino de peluche. Si no tuvieras siempre la cabeza metida en el culo lo sabrías.

Aún con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, John observa a Sherlock, quien, sorprendentemente, parece realmente compungido.

\- Prestaré más atención la próxima vez –responde el detective mientras se pone en pie.

Sherlock se acerca a John, que sigue con el ceño fruncido, pero el detective puede ver que el enfado ha empezado a desvanecerse. Le conoce lo suficientemente bien para percibir cuándo está bajando las defensas.

\- Prestaré más atención a los detalles –dice con una voz más suave.

\- No son detalles, Sherlock. Es importante.

\- Es un peluche –tiene que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada, pero John vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

\- Es importante porque es importante para Rosie, Sherlock. Si no entiendes eso… –da media vuelta, con intención de marcharse, pero la mano de su compañero en la cintura le frena.

Usa su memoria fotográfica para repasar lo ocurrido durante la noche. Y las imágenes que le vienen a la cabeza le hacen darse cuenta de que esta vez ha sido torpe. Sherlock puede recordar cómo Rosie señalaba hacia la estantería mientras se aferraba con su otra manita a los barrotes de la cuna y lloraba desesperadamente.

\- Lo entiendo.

Algo en su mirada debe dejar entrever que lo dice de verdad porque el ceño de John se relaja y una tímida sonrisa asoma a sus labios. Y Sherlock no puede resistirse. Se inclina y deja un rápido beso sobre la boca del doctor, que primero le empuja suavemente, pero luego tira de su batín para acercarle y devolvérselo.


End file.
